


Завтра всё изменится

by FantikBantik, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Derek is a Failwolf, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a cinnamon roll, it was a simple smut but smth's gone wrong sorry, like Derek in feelings XD, like very very bad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Дерек спал, уткнувшись ему в шею носом. Иногда он начинал что-то невнятно бормотать, Стайлз так и не смог разобрать ни разу, о чем там во сне болтает Хейл. Это было бы мило… Если бы не заставляло Стайлза беззвучно плакать.





	Завтра всё изменится

**Author's Note:**

> Трек для настроения: Jean-Pierre Taieb - Running After My Fate

 

ㅤㅤДерек спал, уткнувшись ему в шею носом. Иногда он начинал что-то невнятно бормотать, Стайлз так и не смог разобрать ни разу, о чем там во сне болтает Хейл. Это было бы мило… Если бы не заставляло Стайлза беззвучно плакать. Он утирал слезы ладонью, но они всё лились и лились без остановки, словно где-то там, за покрасневшими веками, глубоко под глазными яблоками, у него находился огромный бассейн этих ебучих слез. Он лежал, шмыгая носом, не имея возможности даже пошевелиться, потому что руки Дерека крепко держали его в своих объятиях. И это бы бесконечно радовало Стайлза. Нет, правда, он мог бы действительно порадоваться. Лежать рядом с Дереком, мирно сопящим ему в шею, было мечтой Стайлза. Мечтой и осталось. Потому что всё получилось  _не так_ , как он себе представлял. Стайлз, подумав об этом, даже плакать перестал. И посмеялся бы от души, громко, срывая голос. Он бы по-хо-хо-тал. Да как-то настроения не было. Сучистое мироздание никогда не одобряло его планов. Видимо, это было главной причиной, почему они всегда шли по пизде. Стайлз умный, он всегда имел про запас парочку вариантов. Не в этот раз. Потому что и главного плана не было. Только мечты. Тайные желания. Он и себе признался далеко не сразу. Признался, что влюбился в Дерека Хейла, возможно, с первого проклятого хмуробрового взгляда. В том, что сох по нему как придурок, спасая его задницу, не ожидая «спасибо». Просто потому что не мог иначе.  
  
ㅤㅤКак всё пришло к тому, что Дерек лежал в его постели, они оба были голые и оба кончили, Стайлз раньше, а Дерек двадцать одну минуту назад? Стайлз не считал, просто у него часы электронные, и они светились там, на столе, а он за эти цифры держался, как за якорь. Потому что сейчас это было самым стабильным в жизни Стилински. Стабильные цифровые ноль два тридцать восемь. Стайлз не знал, как оно так вышло. Он помнил, после чего всё началось.  
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*  
  
ㅤㅤОни тогда с Дереком пробыли в бассейне хренову тучу времени. Стайлз не умел плавать. Дерек был парализован ядом канимы (гребаный Джексон и тут отличился). Стайлз не давал Дереку утонуть. Лучше бы он… хотя вряд ли было бы лучше.  
  
ㅤㅤСтилински изо всех своих сил удерживал над водой Хейла, он держал себя в руках еще крепче: не сдавайся, будь сильным, держись сам, черт возьми, не думай про его губы, не надо. Стайлз тогда вернулся домой, бегом взбежал по лестнице и направился сразу в ванную. На ходу сбрасывая мокрую одежду, стягивал, наступая на пятки, кеды, он позволил себе что-то чувствовать. Тогда он впервые признался себе, что дрочить под душем, вспоминая, какой Дерек, когда держишь его тело в руках, лучше, чем когда ты просто фантазируешь. По утрам он просыпался неизменно с каменным членом; дрочить, вспоминая, как капли воды стекают по лицу и шее Дерека, было ужасно. Приятно.  
  
ㅤㅤ«Лидия, прости, ты проиграла», – подумал как-то Стайлз, вытирая салфетками руку и живот.  
  
ㅤㅤЧерез какое-то время Стайлз заметил следы от ботинок в своей комнате. Он подумал, что надо убираться в комнате чаще, чем никогда. Следы были странно знакомыми. Да у Стайлза вечно кто-то тусовался, так что – грязь и грязь.  
  
ㅤㅤКогда Дерек почти ввалился к нему в окно, Стайлз искал в интернете какую-то «срочно-важную информацию». Три часа ночи, отец на дежурстве и спать не загонит, а сон для слабаков, спасибо Рэд Буллу.  
  
ㅤㅤ– Блять, Дерек! До инфаркта довести решил? Черт, а ботинки свои не пробовал у входа снимать, ты ж засрешь мне весь пол, я сегодня мыл его! И так драю его чаще, чем порно смотрю, потому что… – Стайлз запнулся на полуслове.– Японская мать сакуры… так это что, ты что ли ко мне тут по ночам захаживаешь в ботинках грязных? Ты чего это, Хейл? Сталкеришь за мной? – он продолжал молоть чушь, чуйка подсказывала заткнуться, но где Стайлз и где молчать, когда нервы ни к черту? – Дерек, эй. Ты вообще чего это? Пьяный, что ли?  
  
ㅤㅤ– Нет. Не совсем, – выдавил Дерек заплетающимся языком и поднял на него мутные глаза. – Я у Дитона был, взял кое-что, чтобы… я просил… помочь…  
  
ㅤㅤС этими словами Дерек упал на пол как подкошенный. Стайлз засуетился, подложил подушку под голову, похлопал по щекам – бесполезно. Дерек просто спал, отключив все системы.  
  
ㅤㅤ– Хм… Ладненько, – Стайлз почесал затылок и подумал, что вполне может провести ночь с оборотнем в одной комнате. Действительно, чего бояться. Это же Дерек…  
  
ㅤㅤСпит у него на полу.  
  
ㅤㅤВа-а-ау-у.  
  
ㅤㅤИнтересно, если Стайлз начнет приставать к нему… хотя нет, ха. Ему еще нужны все его конечности.  
  
ㅤㅤТак что, вздохнув и еще раз окинув взглядом глубоко спящего Хейла (красивый же, сволочь), он решил – утро вечера мудренее.  
  
ㅤㅤПравда, долго спать не пришлось. Стайлз проснулся, задыхаясь, с ощущением, что его придавила бетонная плита. Сознание медленно возвращалось к нему, и уже практически проснувшийся мозг подкинул ему воспоминание об отрубившемся прямо на полу оборотне.  
  
ㅤㅤ– Дерек, что за?.. – Стайлз пытался сбросить с себя тяжелое тело, но с таким же успехом можно было бы попытаться поднять джип. – Эй, ты что, еще не оклемался? Блять, Дерек! Воу, слушай, ты лижешь мне ухо, а это я, дерганый Стайлз, вряд ли тебе этого действительно хочется. Это всё дитоновские травки, а потом ты придушишь меня за то, что я не остановил тебя… – Стайлз так много раз представлял такое, что сейчас разрывался между «отдаться» и «проснуться». – Ох, это ж не сон, Дерек, очнись, мне потом в глаза тебе смотреть!  
  
ㅤㅤХейл, голый Хейл лежал на нем, терся о него и, очевидно, не совсем понимал, что делает, потому что его глаза всё еще были словно с поволокой. Он гортанно рыкнул и, перехватив удерживаемые запястья в одну руку, второй начал стягивать его пижамные штаны. Стайлз подумал, что у Санты какие-то странные понятия об исполнении желаний и что подарок вышел так себе, учитывая неадекватное состояние Дерека. Но потом он вспомнил, что Рождество было несколько месяцев назад, так что да, это не подарок под елку. Его подарок лежал прямо на нём. Стайлз не дурак, чтобы пытаться сопротивляться, окей? Его мечты почти никогда не исполнялись. Возможно, этот криппи-вариант как раз для него. Сложно было размышлять о морали, когда рука Дерека нежно, но настойчиво оглаживала его член. Еба-а-ать. Еще труднее было думать, что тот об этом пожалеет или станет презирать Стайлза, – всё было слишком нереально, но у него вдруг появился шанс кончить, выдыхая имя того, кого любил, глядя при этом в родные до боли глаза. И это неважно, что Дерек молчал и будто не видел его, потому что в тот момент у Стайлза разрывалась собственная вселенная, сотней звезд рассыпаясь, образуя новую туманность, Млечный путь и личные созвездия Альфы, Волка, Дерека Хейла и Собственной погибели. Звезды цвета глаз зеленой акварели, прозрачной, холодной, с крапинками пожухлой листвы. Стайлз изучил их до глубины бездонностей еще тогда, в бассейне. С тех пор это был его алтарь. Его дамоклов меч, если задуматься.  
  
ㅤㅤДерек тогда так и заснул на нем, а когда Стайлз проснулся, его уже не было.  
  
ㅤㅤ«К лучшему, – подумал Стайлз. – Сделаем вид, что ничего не было».  
  
ㅤㅤ«К лучшему», – думал он, когда через несколько дней Дерек, снова заявившийся ночью через окно, вжимал его в кровать, глубокими толчками доводя до грани. Безумие какое-то. Но, господи, Стайлзу так чертовски хорошо, как никогда не было.  
  
ㅤㅤ– Это круто, что ты опять под этой травой или что ты там у Дитона взял, я надеюсь, ничего этого и не вспомнишь, Хейл… – прошептал Стайлз, поджимая пальцы на ногах и впиваясь пальцами в спину Дерека. – О боже, боже, – сипел он, вгрызаясь зубами ему в плечо, чтобы приглушить стоны, когда тот находил удачный угол. – Спасибо твоей регенерации, следов не будет уже утром, – Стайлз продолжал говорить, захлебываясь в эмоциях, защищаясь таким образом, чтобы окончательно не упасть. Глупо. Так глупо было на это надеяться, когда на самом деле он уже на дне, когда кто-то слишком прочными нитями вшил имя Дерека ему под кожу и еще глубже – где-то прямо внутри сердца.  
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз не спал. Он оделся и сидел в кресле. Несколько часов ждал, когда Дерек проснется. Ему нужно было знать.  
  
ㅤㅤ– Почему ты приходишь? – дождавшись, когда тот оденется и раскроет пошире окно, чтобы молча сбежать, спросил Стайлз. Он оставлял ему шанс уйти без ответа.  
  
ㅤㅤ– Моему волку ты нужен. Только вот мне – нет, – Дерек помялся еще немного и, добавив «прости», выпрыгнул из окна.  
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз позвонил в тот день Дитону.  
  
ㅤㅤ– Стайлз, я никогда не давал Дереку никаких настоев, туманящих мозг оборотней. А в последнее время он только за аконитом приходил. С чего ты решил, что…  
  
ㅤㅤ– Нет, это я так, предположил. Дерек немного странный, я подумал, может, он запланировал что-то, а нас не хочет посвящать. Но раз вы говорите, что нет, значит, нет. Показалось, бывает. До свидания, – Стайлз бросил трубку, не дождавшись ответа. Больше ему не нужно было ничего знать.  
  
ㅤㅤОн сможет с этим справиться. Он любит Дерека. Волк Дерека нуждается в нем. Плевать, что Дереку он не нужен. Стайлз справится.  
  
ㅤㅤПервое время Дерек заявлялся несколько раз в неделю. Если отец был дома, он не приходил. Но тогда следующий раз был ярче, злее, агрессивнее. Словно он обезумел от голода, жажды, потребности.  
  
ㅤㅤ– Дерек, Дере-е-ек… поговори со мной, – Стайлз заполошно дышал, судорожно всхлипывая, стоном выдыхая воздух с каждым новым толчком. Дерек сзади, над ним, покусывал ему шею, по-звериному лизал плечи, широкими мазками проходясь по лопаткам. Он держал его, крепко обхватив живот, второй рукой закрывая ему рот:  
  
ㅤㅤ– Замолчи, тише, – шепот прошелся сотней иголок по спине Стайлза, вызвал мурашки по всему телу, рука, сжимавшая его губы, вдруг дрогнула, Дерек ускорился. Он сжимал его бедро, у Стайлза расползались колени в разные стороны, но хватка была крепкой, не позволяла ему упасть. Кончая, Стайлз не в первый раз сорвал голос, Дерек не в первый раз последовал сразу за ним. Снова помечая, так, что потом по бедрам текло, только Стайлзу было слишком всё равно. Придя в себя, он всё-таки вспомнил:  
  
ㅤㅤ– Дерек. Поговори со мной. Это… мы молча всё время, ну, я не в счет, всегда болтаю. Тебе это настолько неприятно?  
  
ㅤㅤДерек закрыл глаза, на лице заходили желваки. Он тихо ответил «Нет, всё нормально, я решу что-то с этим», перевернулся на живот. Стайлз услышал сдавленное «блять», значит, разговора не будет.  
  
ㅤㅤ– Понял, потом так потом, – Стайлз шлепал босыми ногами по полу, не пытаясь прикрыться – стесняться было не кого, у него из задницы течет, Хейл видел и не такое. Он подумал, что можно было бы и возмутиться, но свою гордость он просрал в том же лесу, где Скотти потерял ингалятор. Так как последний вернул Дерек, то это мог быть обмен: ингалятор на гордость. Немного неравноценный, может так показаться, но это неправда. Жизнь всегда будет важнее самооценки и любви к себе. Для Стайлза во всяком случае.  
  
ㅤㅤОн слышал, как Дерек ушел. Это было стандартной схемой. Редко когда Дерек оставался до утра. Когда всё-таки оставался – Стайлз старался не спать. Он смотрел и смотрел, и думал, что это всё неправильно, слишком похоже на болезнь, какое-то психическое отклонение. Что это слишком больно, если задуматься. Только как можно отказаться от своего воздуха? Когда перед глазами, доверчиво распластавшись на кровати, спит волк, за которого ты готов отдать свою жизнь. Вот Стайлз и не мог отказаться.  
  
ㅤㅤДерек всегда уходил в тишине. Словно бежал. А Стайлз сидел в ванной, поджав к груди колени, обхватив ноги руками, себя не успокаивал, давал себе поблажку. Так – можно. Так никто не узнает. Он плакал, срываясь хриплым голосом на рыдания, или заглушая всхлипы, закусывая ребро ладони, когда не хотелось даже перед собой вот так вот слишком открыто показывать, что боль есть, она хлестала по щекам и била с размаха под дых каждый раз, когда окно за Дереком с легким хлопком закрывалось. Оказалось, привыкнуть нельзя, справляться оказалось тяжело. Гораздо легче было драться с адовым чудовищем, махая битой.  
  
ㅤㅤВода смывала слезы сразу же, смешиваясь с солью, разбавляя собой. Чтобы не жгло на ссадинах, которые были не на коже, а где-то глубже. Оказывается, раны, из которых не течет кровь, болят сильнее.  
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*  
  
ㅤㅤС Дереком нельзя было угадать: что сегодня будет, каким он придет, когда уйдет. Они по-прежнему почти не говорили. Стайлз научился быть молчаливым. Он любил Дерека не меньше, да и не больше, наверное. Больше просто невозможно было бы. Дерек никогда его ни к чему не принуждал. И их встречи не обязательно заканчивались сексом. Иногда Дерек просто садился так, чтобы касаться Стайлза, и молча ждал, пока тот не закончит свои дела. Иногда они смотрели фильм или что-то читали. Такие встречи были его умиротворением. Его катарсисом были те вечера и ночи, когда Дерек, зайдя к нему в комнату, раздевшись сам, снимал с него одежду медленно, словно трепетный любовник, казалось, изучая каждую пуговку и ниточку. Положив руки на плечи или бедра, подводил к кровати и аккуратно укладывал, касался его кончиками пальцев, водил носом по коже, покрывавшейся мурашками, словно впитывал его в себя. А потом засыпал, примостившись сбоку, уткнувшись в ключицы или в шею, закинув ногу ему на бедро, с нежностью обнимая его. Стайлзу в такие ночи хотелось умереть, так сильны были те эмоции, которые он испытывал.  
  
ㅤㅤНо потом он просыпался утром. Лежал с закрытыми глазами и, привычным жестом похлопывая рядом с собой, удостоверялся, что постель не только пуста, но уже успела остыть.  
  
ㅤㅤПривычно притворялся шутом и умником в школе и среди друзей. И благодарил свой СДВГ за то, что мог позволить себе быть странным дерганным Стайлзом. Никто так и не понял, что СДВГ уже не было, что адеррол он пил только по привычке. Что это был просто Стайлз, у которого внутри всё разрывалось от любви и невозможности в ней признаться.  
  
ㅤㅤВсё-таки он погорячился с верой в свои силы. Всё-таки оторваться от Дерека было самым трудным испытанием в его жизни. После смерти мамы, конечно. Но ведь с этим он справился. И тут сможет, так ведь? Стайлз сжимал руки в кулаки и уверенно шел вперед.  
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*  
  
ㅤㅤПочти год – достаточно большой срок, чтобы пересмотреть свои взгляды.  
  
ㅤㅤСегодня Стайлз отдавался, не сдерживаясь. Он гладил, обводил каждую ямочку, каждый изгиб тела, вжимался в Дерека, а потом, замерев, глядя в глаза попросил: – Дай мне, позволь, я поведу.  
  
ㅤㅤДерек удивленно кивнул, ловко перевернулся на спину, перетащил его на себя, заглядывая в глаза цвета коньяка с бликами от игравшего в нем солнца, словно искал там ответ на незаданный вопрос. Стайлз не стал уточнять, он приподнялся, заведя руку назад, помогая себе, насадился резко, до упора. Стон Дерека разорвал тишину комнаты. Стайлз не выдержал, наклонился вперед, прикусил кадык, провел вверх зубами и поцеловал его так, как давно хотел: обведя языком губы, раскрыл их и, нажав пальцем на колючий от щетины подбородок, проник в рот. Делал всё сам, первый, дразнил, нежно губами касаясь губ, внезапно срываясь на яростные покусывания, вгрызаясь в губы до резко проступавших синяков, которые так обидно пропадали за секунды. Стайлз был разный. Потому что любил и ненавидел сейчас одинаково сильно, так, что дышать больно было. Он двигался в своем ритме, одной рукой надавливая на бедренную косточку Дерека, показывая, чтобы не шевелился, что хочет всё сам. Ускорялся, потом двигался медленно, выгибая до хруста спину, откинув голову назад, глаза закрывал, чтобы видеть только темноту под веками, чтобы впитать ощущения. Так было нужно.  
  
ㅤㅤДерек уступил, лишь придерживал его за бедра, помогая руками двигаться. Он делал всё, что хотел Стайлз, словно чувствуя, как правильно. Стайлз кусал щеки изнутри, глотая слюну с металлическим прикусом. Правильно у них никогда не было. Правильно быть не может.  
  
ㅤㅤНесколько касаний пальцев, движения рукой, повторявшие его собственный ритм, и Стайлз разрушен, он упал на грудь Дерека, рвано дыша, позволяя ему самому закончить. Он запустил руку в волосы, сжимая их, притягивая за голову для поцелуя, другую просунул под спину Дереку, вжимая пальцы и короткие ногти во влажную горячую кожу поясницы. Он мечтал оставить следы. Он так хотел оставить след.  
  
ㅤㅤДерек простонал «Стайлз», обнимая его, держал долго, дольше, чем обычно. Оставался в нем, и потом, даже потом он лишь сильнее прижал его к себе.  
  
ㅤㅤДерек спал, уткнувшись ему в шею носом. Иногда начинал что-то невнятно бормотать, Стайлз так и не смог разобрать ни разу, о чем там во сне болтает Хейл. Стайлз смог высвободиться из объятий лишь когда услышал мерное спокойное дыхание. Он пошел в душ, хмурясь и не понимая, что заставило Дерека быть таким. Почему он в этот раз превратил необходимость, потребность его волка, во что-то, что слишком остро впивалось надеждой на взаимность? Стайлз с силой тер себя мочалкой, до красноты, словно пытаясь содрать кожу. Он хотел смыть с себя эту надежду, будто бы она была слоем грязи. Чем-то ненужным.  
  
ㅤㅤПо сути, это так и было. Надежда – не то чувство, которое ему сейчас требовалось.  
  
ㅤㅤУ Стайлза в шкафу были спрятаны собранные сумка и рюкзак, под завязку забитые вещами. Он не собирался возвращаться. Отец его поддержал, хоть Стайлз и не объяснил причины такого решения. Но Джон неоднократно замечал Камаро недалеко от их дома. И однажды, выехав самостоятельно в патруль, он видел Хейла, взбиравшегося на крышу их дома. Так что да, наверняка он причин не знал. Но он сделал всё, чтобы Стайлз мог уехать, когда тот сообщил ему о своих планах.  
  
ㅤㅤВ левом кармашке рюкзака ждали билеты на автобус до Лос-Анджелеса. Там он должен был окончить школу, документы уже оформлены, а дальняя родственница по отцовской линии обещала присмотреть за ним. Во внутреннем кармашке лежало несколько коротких записок, которые он подготовил заранее: у Скотта просил принять его решение, Лидии написал, чтобы его королева ценила себя и утерла нос всем придуркам. А Дереку… Дерека он просил не искать.  
  
ㅤㅤ«Дай мне шанс разлюбить тебя когда-нибудь», – жалко, но Стайлзу не стыдно. Его любовь болит. И он очень устал от этой боли.  
  
ㅤㅤОн отправит эти короткие письма из какого-нибудь городка, когда-нибудь позже. Прежний номер телефона уже отключен.  
  
ㅤㅤЗавтра Стайлз вырвет свое сердце и оставит его тут, в Бикон Хиллз, вместе с мечтами о форевер тугезер и Дереком Хейлом…  
  
ㅤㅤДерек медленно одевался и слушал неровный стук сердца человека за дверью. Шум воды не преграда для слуха оборотня. А свою пару волк слышит лучше чего бы то ни было. Дерек усмехнулся. Он не считал себя идиотом, но со Стайлзом он повел себя по-дурацки. Волк – его неотделимая часть. Не могло быть так, что волк выбрал пару, а человеческой сущности это оказалось не по душе. Они это сделали вместе. Вместе выбрали Стайлза. Просто ему, человеку, понадобилось время, черт, очень много времени, чтобы признать и принять. Дерек не верил, что способен любить. Не после Пейдж, Кейт и гибели его семьи, не после сотни ошибок, приведших к разочарованиям и, что страшнее, к смертям. Оказалось, любовь бывает разной. Оказалось, пара – это больше, чем любовь. Сейчас ему не хотелось уходить, но нужно было помочь Крису выловить омегу, рыскавшего уже неделю в пригороде и убившего несколько человек, судя по слухам. Они быстро справятся.  
  
ㅤㅤДерек улыбнулся, выскальзывая в ночную прохладу. Завтра он всё объяснит Стайлзу, хватит мучить его и себя. Он вел себя, как мудак, но ведь всё решаемо. У них должно получиться.  
  
ㅤㅤЗавтра всё изменится.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].


End file.
